1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to wireless communication. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and method for providing users with a wireless medium using a mobile or travelling base station.
2. Background
The advent of multimedia computer services now allows people to enjoy customized newspapers and magazines, educational programming, and other audio/visual media in the comfort of their own home or office. Although there is a strong demand for such services, deployment has been hampered by the wide bandwidth these products require for transmission. Conventional telephone lines and cellular systems typically support narrower bandwidths, and are inadequate to handle such transmissions. The enormous amount of information comprising these multimedia products tends to bog these systems down unacceptably or to overwhelm them completely resulting in incomplete transmissions. One possible solution is to bolster cellular systems infrastructures and increase the available RF bandwidths these systems are currently allotted. Such a solution, however, is costly and adds to the existing and vehement contention over bandwidth allocation. Consequently, a need exists for a system of delivering multimedia services to user without burdening existing infrastructures. The present invention fulfills this need among others.